Telephonic communications remain central to the growth of the telecommunications industry. Many consumers demand features that enhance traditional voice-based telephony. Useful enhancements allow consumers to enjoy telecommunication features regardless of physical impairments. Consumers increasingly desire the ability to relive and to share telecommunication experiences. Modern telecommunication networks benefit from interconnectivity between consumers and various communication devices. As network capabilities expand, these interconnections provide new opportunities to enhance telephonic communications.